What Would Happen if a Fangirl's Dream Came True?
by Kekewey
Summary: Actually titled What Would Happen if a Fangirl's Wildest Dream Came True but there wasn't enough room. Title pretty much sums up the story, and it involves Seto Kaiba. Need I say more except R and R please?


A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is an idea I played with of what would happen if Seto Kaiba appeared in a fangirl's room. Hmmm, let's see how much we can torture our poor cold, emotionless CEO. -insert evil laughter here- (Warning: This is not for the faint of heart. If those reading cannot take random fangirl insanity, LEAVE NOW!):

* * *

**What Would Happen if a Fangirl's Wildest Dream Came True?**

* * *

The time is two o' clock in the morning and witching hour is in full power. Witching hour, the time of night where anything is possible and anything can and will happen. The place of this tale is in a fangirl's bedroom. Since it is two o'clock, the fangirl is currently aleep and the room is darker than pitch. Suddenly, a bright flash illuminates the room and a tall figure stumbles into view. Unfortunately since the room is pitch black (as was covered earlier), he trips over the wooden chair by the desk and-in a rare moment of clumsiness-falls face first onto the carpet with a thud and a curse. 

The girl sits up in her bed, awakened by the commotion. She rubs her eyes tiredly and searches blindly for the desk lamp on her bedside table. After knocking her glasses and portable phone (holder and all) to the carpet, she finds the ridiculously small switch on the lamp and presses it. And gasps.

Still lying on the cream-colored carpet is a six-foot man with chocolate hair and a purple trench coat. The man she has been thinking, dreaming, writing, etc about for about eight months now. And he's in her room. In the flesh. This calls for some rabid fangirl protection instincts.

"OH MY GOD SETO KAIBA IS IN MY ROOM!" the girl squeals and jumps out of the bed and runs to said bishounen. Immediately she is helping him up (and grins happily when he growls warningly at her). Her eyes widen as she realizes exactly how tall six-two is compared to her measly five-four. The fangirl's brain clicks into motion as she realizes the impossibility of this moment.

She opens her mouth to ask the obvious when he frowns at her. She snaps her mouth shut. A fangirl never talks when her bishie is about to speak. _Never._ A fangirl always stares right at her bishie so she can memorize and re-memorize how her bishie looks. This, of course, is in the Fangirl's Guide to Behaving Properly When Confronted By Your Bishie.

"Where am I?" Seto asks, looking down at her.

"My room." The fangirl answers. "How did you end up in my room?"

Seto muttered something, and the fangirl caught "magic", "Sennen items", and "stupid purple-turbaned guy" and was able to piece together what had happened.

"Shadi sent you to my room using the magic from the Sennen Key?" the fangirl asks.

Seto growls at her, which pretty much translates to "yes" in Kaiba-language. "Since you are so smart, how do I get back to Domino?"

"Well, that would be very difficult. First of all, you're in California. And second, Domino doesn't exist."

"What do you mean it doesn't exist?" Seto hisses. His eyes narrow even more as he observes her room. Each wall was covered with pictures of...he blinked. They were pictures of him. There even was a large poster of him on the ceiling position over where the girl slept. A bad taste starts to form in Seto's mouth and he realizes that staying here (even for more than a few seconds) may not be the best of ideas. Now how to find out how to get away from her and back to Domino.

"That's exactly what I said." The fangirl sits on her bench and resumes mentally counting the hairs on Seto's head. They are all beautiful, perfect, and they were _Seto's_. The girl's eyes widen as a thought occurs to her and she jumps up and hugs Seto around his waist, squeezing tightly.

"What are you-let go of me!" Seto yells, trying to back away, but he is no match for the powers of fangirl obsession. Already he is weakening due to the spell.

"Oh no, I won't. You're here, and you can't go back. You're gonna be mine forever! And I can't wait to introduce you to my friends and-"

The fangirl doesn't have a chance to continue before there is another flash and Shadi appears, holding the Sennen Key. His pupiless eyes widen in horror as he takes in the scene and quickly uses the Key to force fangirl and worshipped bishounen apart. The girl watches, helpless due to the Key's powers, as Shadi approaches Seto.

"Kaiba, I must ask for your forgiveness. I was trying to send you back to your home, not to a Forbidden One's room." Shadi gives Seto a little bow.

"I must say your timing is impeccable. And what is a 'Forbidden One'?"

"She has many names, but her most common is 'fangirl' or 'rabid fangirl'. She is called 'The Forbidden One' by my ancestors. These creatures have existed since the beginning of time. We have no idea why they exist or how they come to be. Little is known about them, but this much I can tell you. They always appear in a female form, but their appearance varies. They all have common factor: they pick a random person from our realm to obsess over."

Seto arches an eyebrow in disbelief. He turns to the fangirl and starts as he realizes that she is still staring at him. Her eyes are wide and glazed over and she appears to want to bow at his feet. If this were an enemy of Seto's, he wouldn't mind, but seeing it on a fangirl is simply unsettling.

Shadi continued, "She is everything we fear, for if she catches hold of you, only strong magic will make her let go. She then will proceed to suffocate you by embracing you in every second of your waking moment and introduce you to her friends as her boyfriend. Her powers are somewhat similar to the Sennen Rod's mind control. If she touches you, it will only take a few days for you to 'fall in love' with her, but the spell starts to work immediately. Only strong mind and magic can break the spell. It is difficult to break the spell even if it has only taken you into its web for a few seconds. You are lucky you have a strong mind, Kaiba."

If Seto could show fear, he would have shuddered. Instead he faces Shadi. "Well, fix your mistake then. Take me back to my house."

Shadi nods and with another flash they both disappear. The holding spell on the fangirl is released and she runs to the spot where Seto stood, dropping to her knees on the carpet and rubbing the soft material where her idol had stood. Tears roll down her face. She almost had him-almost!-and that stupid purple turban man had to ruin it. The girl sighs and wipes away her tears. She decides to put up some yellow caution tape to keep those unworthy from even touching this spot. She smiles slightly as she remembers reading the Fangirl Archives on the Internet. According to the Archives, it wasn't as if bishounens appearing mysteriously in fangirls's rooms was unheard of. It just hadn't happened to her before. Next time, she vows, I'll be ready.


End file.
